Loud Days Project Track 2
by Nyeron
Summary: Cuatro hermanos, tres mujeres, dos mellizos, un hombre, creando un proyecto de una banda, acompañenos en los momentos de grabacion. (song Fic) (AU mellizos) (Parodia a Gorillaz)


**Loud House**

 **LOUD DAYS**

 **Track #2**

...A las afueras de Royal Woods...

En un lugar un poco alejado de Royal Woods se admiraba una enorme extensión de terreno, a ciencia cierta se desconoce qué tan largo era el lugar, una cerca de malla se alzaba impidiendo el paso en ella un letrero con la leyenda que decía: "Propiedad privada, aléjese. Atte L.L"

Por dentro se apreciaba un gran parqueo de vehículos, una gigante pista en el aire se extendía desde ahí, en el centro del lugar sin embargo, se hallaba una ostentosa Van, blanca y sin techo el vehículo parecía ser un prototipo.

Silencio era lo que habia, mas al rato unas pisadas se escucharon, acercándose al vehículo se hallaban Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola y por último Lisa los cuales rodearon el vehículo mientras lo examinaba, Lori miró a Lisa la cual le acentúo con la cabeza por lo que dándole el llavero del vehículo prosiguió a subirse al mismo, y así le siguieron, Lincoln se subió en el asiento del copiloto, Luna, Lynn y Lucy en el asiento trasero, Lisa, Luan y Leni en el que le seguía y en el último Lola y Lana.

Una vez subidos todos Lori introdujo las llaves y dando tan solo un medio giro arranco el motor de la Van, el vehículo ronroneaba con fuerza, dándole gas aumentaba las revoluciones. La van blanca tenía cuatro tubos de escape y en la parte trasera la placa de identificación que decía "Vanzilla 2.0 W1LD 61LR"

 **19-2000 By Gorillaz**

 **[Intro]**

Acelerando con fuerza Lori le quitó el freno de mano y chillando llantas Vanzilla salió a toda fuerza, subiendo la entrada de la pista el vehículo se alejó en el camino, mientras tanto en la orilla de la autopista se apreciaba un letrero que decía "Pista de pruebas".

De vuelta con la pandilla, Lori iva a toda velocidad mientras que Lincoln miraba hacia adelante.

 **The world is spinning too fast**

 **I'm buying lead Nike shoes**

Dijo al mirar al costado en dirección nuestra.

 **To keep myself tethered to the days I tried to lose**

Chasqueando los dedos se volvió hacia alfrente. Luego de ello Lori acelera a toda velocidad.

 **My mama said to slow down**

 **You must make your own shoes**

Volviendo de nuevo a nosotros se ve cómo ella logra conducir la Vanzilla con solo las ruedas del costado derecho.

 **Stop dancing to the music of Gorillaz in a happy mood**

 **Keep a mild groove on**

Facilidad la chica se acomoda, siguiendo la conducción temeraria, en el trayecto a lo lejos, el grupo ve la calle acomodada para dar una enorme vuelta de 360 grados, sin mas acelera y entra en la misma.

 **Here you go!**

Emocionada Lynn al igual que el resto sujeta de algo recita una lírica.

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

Mirando de lado a una Lucy la cual estoica se mantenia sujeta al reposador del asiento de Lori, mientras la chica seguía cantando.

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

La autopista siguió recta hasta mostrar un letrero de precaución, los Loud vieron este pasar rápidamente, solo Lori pudo ver que decía "Calle sin salida" Por lo que volviendo su vista hacia la carretera puso la marcha en máximo.

Ya más cerca se ve la razón del cartel, la calle tenía un enorme hueco, restándole importancia Lori acelera a fondo y salta el enorme hueco.

Mientras en el aire Lincoln sigue cantando como si nada.

 **There's a monkey in the jungle watching a vapour trail**

Y como dijo, un simio les miraba desde el suelo, Lana fue la única que lo vio y mientras se aferraban a sus asientos le saludo.

 **Caught up in the conflict between his brain and his tail**

Aterrizando en la carretera el grupo siguió como si nada, ignorando que Lola y Lana se habían soltado y estaban sujetas del parachoques.

 **And if time's elimination, then we've got nothing to lose**

 **Please repeat the message, it's the music that we choose**

Una señal que anunciaba una academia más adelante hizo que la rubia sonriera levemente en burla.

 **Keep a mild groove on**

Justo en una intersección se iba hacia la misma, más estando apenas cerca Lori se desvió por el camino central, esto pareció no ser bueno del todo, ya que de la nada el edificio central de la academia se levanta, tal cual como un trípode de una película de ciencia ficción el extraño objeto los persigue.

Por medio kilómetro el extraño enemigo los intenta atacar, Luna se vuele y al ver esto con una cara seria saca una bazooka y le dispara, destrozandolo en el instante.

 **Okay, bring it down, yeah, we'll come back out**

Los pedazos de la máquina caen por la calle sin cesar, mientras tanto en el vehículo una asaltada Leni ayuda a las gemelas, la banda por su parte ni se preocupa mientras Lynn sigue de nuevo el coro.

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

 **Get the cool**

 **Get the cool shoeshine**

Lori detiene la Van de golpe, los chicos la miran confundidos a lo que ella señala hacia adelante, con la boca abierta ven como a lo lejos hay una versión gigante del director de su academia, un hombre viejo y gordo que sostiene un pañuelo cerca de su nariz levemente roja.

Lisa salta en el asiento del conductor, presionando un botón cerca de la radio la Van despliega de los asientos donde están Leni, Luan, Lola y Lana, unos enormes misiles.

Sonriendo vilmente el cuarteto prosiguen a meterle gas e ir a toda velocidad contra el sujeto; ya más cerca Lori mira a Lisa la cual acentuando presiona el botón de fuego.

Disparando los misiles vuelan rumbo fijo al sujeto, al apenas estar unos metros de impactar el sujeto estornuda levantando en el aire los proyectiles, los Loud ven esto con shock pero de pocos les dura, ya que los misiles caen del cielo justo cuando ellos pasaban con Vanzilla explotando la misma.

Terminada la canción se ve la cabina del ex vehiculo deslizándose en llamas, al detenerse se ve a todo los chicos Loud llenos de hollín, parpadeando levemente los chicos escuchan como la niña prodigio hace unos apuntes en una libreta mientras el radiador de la van comienza a expulsar aire.


End file.
